warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Shields
History It was pure coincidence that the Chapter was nearby of Othana V as Drukhari Haemonculi of the Twisted Spiral Attacked the Planet. The Chapter was on the way to his new Homeworld, Vordrast, to inspect the Construction of their Fortress. The newly appointed Chapter Master of the Shields did not hesitate for a second and ordered the departure for Osthana V to help the Imperial Defenders. Several companies of Adeptus Custodes were already in battle against the Drukhari as the Shields arrived. The High Speed of the Drukhari made it possible to destroy almost all of the assault elements in close combat and inflict Heavy Losses on the young and unexperienced Chapter. The Chapter Master and his command Squad were the first in battle and paid for this honor with their lives. The remaining Marines formed a last line of defense around the Command Post that had already been destroyed and let the drukhari faced a wall of fire from their Bolt Rifles and Heavy Weapons. A Young and Talented Captain namend Jorhann Stahl then took command of the almost wiped out Chapter. He managed to hold off the attackers until the Custodes could break through and forced the enemy to retreat. The Chapter lost 50% of its Forces and all its Close combat Specialists. This is the Reason why Stahl decided to change the Structure of the Chapter. He saw their real Strength in Tactic, Formations and Sheer Firepower. During the entire battle, not a single Marine took a step back, so he determined to use this as the cornerstone for a rebirth. Stahl wanted to forge a complete new Chapter from the Ruins of the old one, so he Changed the Color Scheme. "Black for the Death we suffer. Gold for the Emperor´s trust in us. And Red for the Blood we Shed for the Imperium! '' ''As long as we stand, we will be the Rock in the surf. '' ''For we are the Shields. We are unbroken." - Chapter Master Jorhann Stahl after the Battle of Othana V Tactics and Organisation The Chapter deviates from the Codex Astartes because, for example, it avoids close combat. Instead they prefer to form a more or less complex fire line with intersecting angles and heavy weapons. They rely on their sheer firepower to defeat their enemies. Because of this there are no Reivers or other Assault Units in their rows. For that they have a lot of Hellblaster and Suppressors and their Intercessors are mostly equipped with Stalker Bolt Rifles and Grenade Launcher. The Chapter consists of 10 Battle Companies, each of them are 50 Marines strong. The organization of the Arsenal is different too. Instead of using the Vehicles as a Support for the Battle Companies, all Tanks and Dreadnoughts of The chapter are organized as an additional, eleventh, company. Because of the Heavy Losses in the Battle of Othana V, the Chapter has a large amount of Redemptor Dreadnoughts. If the Chapter is going into battle, all companies are Fighting together at the same time. They form a Battleformation and firing as one Giant Unit and this makes them very flexible in terms of their tactical focus, which means that every Officer in the Chapter is trained to lead all of their Units and Vehicles in battle. Each of the ten Companies has the same Structure and the Vehicles of the eleventh are given to the others in battle if necessary, otherwise they fight as their own company, as the spearhead of the formation. The Chapter Master stands in the Middle of the Forces and coordinates all Companies. If needed he can order two Companies or even more parts of the Chapter to merge into one Companie for the duration of the battle. In this case will the oldest and experienced Officer take Command of it. Some Say that their formation looks like one big mess but this is only the look of an ignorant. Every part of their formation, the Position of every Companie, even of every single marine itself is planned and thought through. There is no unprotected point or angle in their formation and every enemy who attacks them looks into the barrel of one Gun.__FORCETOC__ Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors